1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to azeotropic or azeotrope-like compositions of E-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene.
2. Description of Related Art
Many industries have been working for the past few decades to find replacements for the ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs). The CFCs and HCFCs have been employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as aerosol propellants, refrigerants, cleaning agents, expansion agents for thermoplastic and thermoset foams, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing and suppression agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, and displacement drying agents. In the search for replacements for these versatile compounds, many industries have turned to the use of hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs).
The HFCs do not contribute to the destruction of stratospheric ozone, but are of concern due to their contribution to the “greenhouse effect”, i.e., they contribute to global warming. As a result of their contribution to global warming, the HFCs have come under scrutiny, and their widespread use may also be limited in the future. Thus, there is a need for compositions that do not contribute to the destruction of stratospheric ozone and also have low global warming potentials (GWPs). Certain hydrofluoroolefins, such as 1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene (CF3CH═CHCF3, FC-1336mzz), are believed to meet both goals.